Trollian Chat
by Scandinavian Norge
Summary: Some fluff moment.. CGGC. TROLLIAN CHAT.


**So this was an RP with someone. I've decided to put it here. Thanks to the one I was RPing this with You know who you are.**

**/CGGC/**

**Enough talking, start reading.**

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: BOOH..

CG: HEY

CG: OH TEREZI

GC: 4ND YOU B3?

GC: Y33SS

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO I AM? FORGOT ME ALREADY?

GC: OH H4H4H4H4H4H4

GC: K4RK4T

CG: WHAT IS SO FUNNY?

GC: YOU

GC: :P

CG: WHY?

GC: 1M 4LW4YS L1K3 TH1S

GC: L4UGH1NG 4T YOU

GC: H3H3H3

CG: YOU'RE ALWAYS AN IDIOT

CG: TRUE

GC: :?

GC: WH4TS TH4T SUPPOSED TO M34N?

CG: THAT ITS FUCKING ANNOYING TO TALK TO YOU MOST OF THE TIME

GC: 1M 3NJOY1NG 3V3RY MOM3NT OF 1T.

GC: JUST SO YOU KNOW 1T

GC: H3H3

CG: GOD DAMMNIT TEREZI

GC: GOD D4MMIT K4RK4T :]

CG: IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME

GC: YOU KNOW K4RK4T

GC: 1 TH1NK

GC: YOU'D LOOK D4MN GOOD

GC: 1N

GC: 1N 4 DR3SS

GC: H3H3H3

CG: WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI

GC: DR3SS K4RK4T

GC: FUCK1N DR3SS

CG: NO FUCKING WAY

GC: Y3S W4Y

GC: 1LL 4SK 1F 4NYON3 4GR33 W1TH M3

GC: YOULL S33

CG: WHY SHOULD I WEAR A FUCKING DRESS THAT'S RETARDED. I'M A MAN TEREZI

GC: 1 N3V3R S4Y TH4T YOUR3 NOT 4 M4N, K4RK4T

GC: 1M JUST S4Y1NG TH4T 1TLL LOOK 4W3SOM3 ON YOU

GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4

CG: A MAN DOESN'T WEAR DRESSES

GC: :?

CG: AND IT WOULD'NT LOOK GOOD!

GC: BUT TH3Y C4N, C4NT TH3Y?

CG: IT WOULD LOOK FUCKING RETARDED

CG: AND I WON'T TRY IT. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

GC: ..OK4Y?

GC: SO HOWS TH1NGS K4RK4T?

GC: 1 M34N..

GC: UH..

GC: TH1NGS

CG: PRETTY FINE I GUESS.

GC: NOW TH4TS 4WKW4RD

CG: UH... THINGS?

GC: ..TH1NGS

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU PROM1S3D M3 SOM3TH1NG

GC: OR 1S 1T JUST M3?

GC: :?

CG: I DID? YOU NEED TO REMIND ME THEN

GC: 1 DONT F33L L1K3 TO R3M1ND YOU, K4RK4T

GC: OR 3V3N 1F 1 DO

GC: 1 FORGOT 4BOUT 1T MYS3LF

CG: BUT UH IF I PROMISED SOMETHING I WANT TO KNOW WHAT

CG: COME ON TEREZI. TELL ME

GC: T3LL YOU WH4T?

GC: 1 N3V3R S33 YOU B3G B3FOR3

GC: :]

CG: I DID NOT BEG! I COMMANDED YOU!

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: 1 D1DNT S33 TH4T 4S 4 COMM4ND

GC: HMM?

GC: :?

CG: URG FINE WHATEVER JUST FORGET IT

CG: SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY?

GC: TH4TS WH4T 1 TOLD YOU

GC: 4ND 1M JUST PL4Y1NG W1TH TH3S3 4L13N K1DS

CG: WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?

GC: 1 TELL TH3M 4BOUT SOM3TH1NG

GC: L1K3 WH4T YOU NORM4LLY TOLD US TO DO W1TH TH3M

GC: NOT R34LLY NORM4L BUT ST1LL

CG: WHAT? TROLL THEM?

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: YOU GOT TH3 H1NT

GC: NOW

GC: 1F YOU M1ND 1T S1R

GC: 1 M4Y STOP

CG: WHICH OF THEM ARE YOU TROLLING?

GC: UMM

GC: NOT SUR3

CG: OK WEIRD. HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE?

GC: 1 N3V3R KNOW TH31R N4M3S

GC: TH4TS 4 PROBL3M?

GC: :?

CG: NO IT'S NOT. THAT'S PRETTY GOOD ACTUALLY

GC: H4H4H4H4

GC: OK4Y

CG: THAT MEANS YOU WON'T BE TOO ATTACHED TO ANY OF THEM

GC: OH...

CG: NOT AS IF I WOULD CARE THOUGH

GC: WHY?

GC: 4R3 TH3Y D4NG3ROUS?

GC: NO?

GC: :?

CG: NO

GC: TH3N WHY?

GC: T3LL M3

CG: JUST UH... NERVERMIND...

GC: H3H3H3H3

GC: 1F YOU S4Y SO

GC: 1 L1K3 TH3 W4Y YOU S41D 1T

CG: UH WHAT

GC: TH3 W4Y YOU S4Y TH1NGS

GC: 4LW4YS M4K3S M3 W4NT TO L4UGH 4T TH3M

GC: :]

CG: YOU'RE AN IDIOT TEREZI

CG: I WONDER WHY I EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO YOU

GC: TH3N WHY 4R3 YOU ST1LL T4LK1NG TO M3?

GC: YOU L1K3 1T

GC: H4H4H4

CG: FUCK YOU ):B

GC: C4NT S4Y MUCH

GC: :?

CG: GOD DAMNIT. YEAH I GUESS I DO KIND OF LIKE TALKING TO YOU

GC: OOOH?

GC: SHOULD 1 B3 FL4TT3R3D?

GC: Y3S, 1 SHOULD.

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

CG: YES OF COURSE

CG: IT'S A GREAT HONOR HEARING SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME

GC: OH

GC: Y34H

GC: TH4NK YOU

CG: NO PROBLEM..

GC: UH...

GC: WELL...

CG: HM?

GC: 1 DONT KNOW

GC: YOUR3 W31RD K4RK4T

GC: :?

CG: IM NOT WEIRD

CG: IM JUST UH TIRED OR SOMETHING

GC: 1 THOUGHT YOUR3 JUST W4K1NG UP

GC: FROM YOUR D33P SL33P

CG: I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP ANYMORE. NO I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ANYMORE

GC: B4D DR34MS OR SOM3TH1NG?

CG: UH KIND OF AFTER PROSPIT AND DERSE WERE DESTROYED..

GC: 1 KNOW

GC: 4LL OF OURS 4R3

CG: YEAH BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW AND YOU DON'T NEED TO

GC: OH? WH4T D1D YOU S33?

CG: IT'S NOT EASY TALKING ABOUT

CG: UHM I SAW MONSTERS. HORRIBLE MONSTERS..

GC: MONST3RS? :?

CG: YES MONSTERS WITH MANY TENTACLES...

GC: ...3WW

CG: I SUPPOSE THOSE ARE CALLED THE HORRORTERROS

GC: 1 C4N 1M4G1NE TH4T

GC: WH4T

GC: HORRORT3RROS?

GC: H4H4H4

CG: THE FURTHEST RING. YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH I NEVER PLAYED THIS GAME

GC: :?

GC: UH HUH UH

CG: AGH NEVERMIND THAT

GC: 1 DONT W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT 1T

CG: IM FINE WITH THAT

GC: 1TS 4NNOY1NG NOW

CG: LETS JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT

GC: OK4Y

CG: SO UH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DISPITE WASTING YOUR TIME TALKING TO ME

GC: UH L1K3 1 W4S JUST L1CK1NG TH3 SCR33N? YOU DONT W4NT TO KNOW.

CG: WHAT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT

GC: 1 JUST W4NT TO KNOW TH3 T4ST3 D4MM1T

GC: 1TS 34S13R TO DO 1T L1K3 TH4T

CG: WHAT TASTE? I MEAN TASTE WHAT?

GC: 3V3RYTH1NG

GC: L1K3, 1 KNOW WH4T YOUR3 DO1NG TH3R3

GC: H3H

CG: WHAT AM I DOING?

GC: YOUR3 TYP1NG TH1NGS W1TH TH4T GRUMPY F4C3

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: :]

CG: NO ACTUALLY I JUST SMILED

GC: :?

GC: WH4T?

GC: YOU D1D?

GC: OH..

GC: OH GOD

CG: WHAT IS THAT THIS CONFUSING?

GC: YOU..YOU R34LLY JUST SM1L3D?

GC: R34LLY?

GC: HOW?

GC: 1 M34N

GC: HOW

CG: GOD DAMNIT YES WHY IS THAT SO SURPRISING

GC: W3LL NOTH1NG 1 W4S JUST OV3RR34CT1NG, D1DNT 1?

GC: HMM

GC: ST1LL

CG: YEAH I GUESS IT'S PRETTY UNNATURA FOR ME GOD DAMNIT WHY DID I EVEN SMILE

GC: 1 R34LLY SHOULDNT H4V3 ASK3D..

CG: NO NO IT'S ALRIGHT... UHM TEREZI I...UH

GC: H3LLOO K4RK4T 4ND WH4T?

CG: UH I WAS THINKING I... MIGHT UH LIKE YOU...

GC: 1N WH1CH C4S3 1S 1T?

CG: GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT...

GC: H4H4H4H4H4 FUNNY

CG: FUNNY?

GC: Y3S, FUNNY

GC: YOU S41D YOU M1GHT L1K3 M3.

GC: NOW HOW W4S TH4T?

CG: HOW IS THAT FUNNY?

GC: 1 DONT KNOW

CG: I MEAN I'M FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU. THERE I SAID IT. NOW YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME

GC: NO 1 C4NT L4UGH 4T YOU ST1LL

GC: WH4T 1S TH4T SUPPOS3D TO M34N K4RK4T

GC: :?

CG: WHAT THAT... TEREZI I MEAN I HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO MAKE AN IDIOT OUT OF MYSELF

GC: R3D... OH GOD. TRY1NG TO B3 4DOR4BL3 NOW 4R3NT YOU? :?

GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4

CG: UH I'M NOT SURE IF THIS WAS WHAT I WANTED TO ACCOMPLISH...

GC: OH?

GC: BUT

GC: HOW

GC: SORRY 1 4SK3D TOO MUCH

CG: SO I GUESS YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY

CG: HOW? I DON'T FUCKING NOW I JUST FEEL THAT WAY

GC: YOU C4NT JUST S4Y TH4T 4BOUT M3 DUMB4SS :]

CG: WHAT?

GC: B3TW33N YOU 4ND M3 K4RK4T

GC: ...

CG: I SEE... I WILL JUST GO UH DIE SOMEWHER OR SOMETHIN LIKE THAT

GC: WH4T NO

GC: NO

GC: JUST DONT

GC: YOU C4NT D13 ON M3

GC: 1F TH4TS WH4T YOUR3 S4Y1NG

CG: UH...

CG: I DIDN'T TEALLY PLAN ON KILLING MYSELF..SORRY

GC: OH

GC: GOOD

GC: D1D 1 JUST S4Y GOOD?

GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: :]

CG: OH WELL I NEED SOME TIME TO THINK NOW. SO BYE

CG: YES YOU DID

GC: WH4T

GC: YOU GONN4 L34V3 M3 4ND MY CONFUS1ON?

GC: DUD3

GC: NOT 4W3SOM3

CG: WHY CONFUSION?

CG: I THOUGHT YOU PRETTY MUCH SAID YOU DON'T LIKE ME BACK...

GC: 1M CONFUS3D DUMB4SS

GC: NO 1 D1DNT

GC: 1M H4PPY 1 H34RD TH4T FROM YOU

GC: BUT 1M CONFUS3D

GC: STR4NG3 HUH?

CG: WELL YEAH. NOW I'M CONFUSED TOO

CG: YOU... WAIT REALLY?

GC: WH4T? Y34H R34LLY

CG: SO WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU CONFUSED ABOUT

GC: 1M H4PPY. BUT 1 DOUBT 1T TH4T YOUR3 B31NH S3R1OUS. H4H4H4H4H4

CG: YOU IDIOT OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS. I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT MY FEELINGS SINCE IT'S FUCKING HARD TALKING ABOUT THEM ANYWAY

GC: H4H4H4 1TS NOT H4RD FOR NOT B31NG S3R1OUS. L3SS H4RD3R THOUGH.

GC: DONT WORRY 1 B3L13V3 YOU

CG: OK SO.. HOW ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS NOW

GC: HOW 4BOUT 1T? ..B3TT3R.

CG: WELL OK... BUT I NEED TO GO NOW...

GC: OK.. BY3.

GC: 3

GC: NO DONT M1ND TH4T ON3

GC: JUST BY3

GC: H3H3H3H3H3

CG: TOO LATE (:B

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

**Reviews are love! 3**


End file.
